Naruto: hollow from hell
by luffyxrobin-luffyxnami
Summary: Naruto isnt the knucklehead like in the manga. smart, and strong naruto. power of a hollow, and excels in kenjutsu. femkyuubixnarutoxharem NO girl on girl, and no hinata, or sakura pairing. lemons included later on.


Alright people i am just now starting to get back into the swing of things as i have just found an app on my new phone that will allow me to update my fanfictions :D how awesome is that? Although there is no spell check {that i have seen so far} so bear with me readers and enjoy what little i have to offer. I just finished watching the Bleach movie #4 and thought of something awesome for a narutoxbleach cross over... tell me what you think :)

**A/N:** Okay so everyone needs to know that in this story naruto has the powers of a hollow from his parents. Kushina got her hollow powers from the uzumaki line but never awoke her ressorection, so she only manifested her sword allowing her to be known as the 'red death'. No one in the uzumaki line have unlocked their ressorection but a very few have summoned their sword. Minato didnt have hollow powers in his genes but has perfect understanding of the sealing arts in the namikaze family line because their genes allow them to use 10% more of their brain than a nara clan member {so about 25% more use than a normal person}. Those are the two things that are passed down through their family and are now in naruto's genes. NOW on the the second thing you all need to know is that due to this naruto has gone through the academy like in the canon but instead of outbursts of being hokage and being the best, he keeps quiet throughout the whole academy days like shino, but when asked what his goals are for team seven, instead of being hokage it is 'to be strong enough to protect my precious people' {not that big a change... okay maybe it is heheheh, there will be flashbacks of moments after the academy up to the starting point in this story i.e the wave arc, and D-rank missions, and the first couple stages of the chunnin exams before the preliminary rounds... which is where we start :)}

{Naruto was the dead last but never talked so he isnt riled up easily due to being able to comprehend the situations at hand}

ON WITH THE STORY!~~~~~****

After team seven made it to the tower and were told the meaning of the test by iruka they had two days of rest before the preliminary rounds. Each member was escorted to an empty room inside the tower with a simple cot with a pillow and thin blanket of their own.

Naruto couldn't care less about his sleeping accomidations as long as he had rest and he wasnt disturbed durring said rest. Sasuke and sakura on the other hand complained about their rooms. Sasuke demanded that due to being an uchiha that he should be given a king sized bed not some flimsy commoners cot, which was automatically denied. While sakura's problem was that there was no sink, mirror, or shower for her to apply make up, look good and be clean. This was also denied seeing as the people escorting her thought she was loud and should be worrying more about rest than looks. Stupid wannabe kunoichi.

Durring the resting period naruto slept to regain his strength. Fighting orochimaru was no simply task with just a katana after the use of kyuubi-chan's chakra was taken out of the equation. But during the fight and after orochimaru blocked off the kyuubi's chakra some other form of energy filled his body. He could feel it throught his veins and chakra coils. It felt cold but powerful and at the time he didnt know that the whites of his eyes had turned midnight black. And while his iris stayed blue his pupil had turned into a slit, like a predatory animal at night.

Once the power seemed to seep into his being he felt stronger, faster... better, than he ever had even with kyuubi's chakra. His kenjutsu/sword play seemed to be improved and his eye sight could easily follow orochimaru's fast movements and even his own new speed. The fight started to turn in naruto's favor at that point and orochimaru fled, fearing for his life seeing as when naruto cut him with his sword, which had a weird azure glow around it, the cut would stay even when orochimaru would shed his 'skin/body'. Which was anti productive since the point of the jutsu was to be able to regurgetate a new body from his old one and have no wounds like the 'old' body had.

So fleeing was orochimaru's best course of action. After he left naruto picked up sasuke who was unconcious due to gaining the curse mark, and told sakura to follow. She did as told seeing as naruto's voice held a commanding tone, but seemed to sound like he was talking through water or something, which scared her because it sounded slightly demonic.

They found a hollowed out tree and decided to set up camp there. Sakura was tending to sasuke and it was naruto's job to keep watch for would be attackers. He had multiple clones fanned out around the clearing in the woods, hidden by the natural shadows like a true ninja.

About an hour later one of his clones dispelled wordlessly without smoke so it could relay to its boss that a team of sound ninja were watching them, giving naruto a detailed conversation of their intentions and looks seeing as they had popped a squat right next to the clones hidding place within the woods.

After that he knew when they would pop out and when dawn came they sprung out, hoping to catch naruto off guard. Sadly he wasnt so he easily fended them off and prevented them from getting close to sasuke. During the fight he was only dodging and blocking with his katana giving them small cuts to their exposed skin every now and then just playing around with them. Seeing as they were no threat he felt he could just use them as a way to loosen his stiff muscles and joints. Unfortunately for the sound team naruto had kept playing with them for so long that sasuke started to awaken.

Naruto had noticed the small amount of tainted chakra behind him and knew that it was sasuke, seeing as orochimaru had the same tainted chakra and had given sasuke the curse mark. Sasuke then slowly rose from his possition and with his new found 'power' felt invincible. He strutted out of the tree and proceded to smack around the sound team. They were already tired from battling naruto, who was watching with a calculating eye, and could not fight back against the curse driven sasuke.

But when sasuke was about to rip off the non mummified boy of the sound team's arms, naruto decided to intervene. Walking over to sasuke as said 'teammate' was telling the boy how he would tear off his arms, and back handed sasuke across the clearing with his new found strength. Sasuke then went into the world of unconciousness as he smacked his head hard against a large tree.

From there naruto told the sound team to leave their scroll and flee or else, and recieved what he desired. And the rest was simple, once again slinging sasuke over his shoulder and having sakura follow him to the tower, his clones keeping a perimeter around the group to prevent other teams from trying anything while they went to the tower.

Having enough of thinking about what happend in the forest and the new power he seemd to have naruto layed back with his arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling and slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep on the surprisingly comfortable cot.

**MINDSCAPE~~~~~******

Slowly opening his eyes within his mindscape naruto thought he would be back within the sewer, able to see kyuubi and talk about what happend in the forest. But to his surprise he was walking on a cloud... with a lushious forest above him... wait, above him?

Looking up naruto saw that a good hundred feet in the air was a large forest far as the eye could see. Looking down and seeing the clouds naruto wondered how he could be walking on them and why the hell everything was upside down?

"**Finally, i wondered when the hell we could meet.**" Said a voice behind naruto. Turning around naruto was presented with a site that shocked him pretty good.

It was an exact copy of him! The face may have been covered up mostly but the build of the body, height, and face made it simple to come to a conclusion. Although his other self had a different taste in clothing... {if you guys have seen the 4th bleach movie just imagine naruto wearing hokuto's -*i think thats his name...*- clothing on a very white skinned naruto except his eye isnt covered and the white robe-ish clothes r a dark red with black trim. Golden hair sticks out of the same place hokuto's white hair does and naruto's blade is within a white sheath on the naruto-look-a-like. Naruto's sword will be described in detail later on seeing as at the moment he has a normal katana with a black tsuba and hilt.}

"Who are you? Why do you look slightly like me?" Questioned naruto, not scared but very curious seeing as he had never met an entity within his mind that was anything other than kyuubi.

**"I am your anger and passion. Your will is what gives you strength, and that goes the same for me. I am the power you unlocked back in the forest, that cold yet strong feeling that coursed through you. Truly this is a one time meeting between you and me. Seeing as that my soul purpose of being here was to tell you about your bloodline and how to use it, so i'd like to get this over with so i may unlock your bloodline fully. I'm not one for words so i will just pass on the knowledge of what you are through contact..."** said Other naruto not really answering naruto's questions that well but it could care less. Walking over to naruto it lifted up its hand and drew its blade.

Naruto saw this but did not move to intercept seeing as he saw no ill will within the Other naruto's eyes.

With a swift lunging motion Other naruto stabbed his blade fully within naruto up to the hilt, and through naruto's heart. Holding naruto against his blade with his left arm, and the right arm holding the blade that was stuck within naruto with a firm grip.

Naruto made a slight grunt as he felt the blade impale him but knew that since this was his mindscape he could not physically be hurt on the outside so any damage within his mind wouldn't do anything to him.

**"Never forget your morals and always remember who you are..." **said the Other naruto as it slowly faded away into the blade, which then glowed a dark azure and then in a blinding flash naruto was thrown out of his mindscape.

*******~~~~~******* scene change...-

Waking up with a start naruto opened his eyes fast and if anyone was there to watch they would see his eyes moving back and forth super fast, as though he was looking at fleeting images that were not there. But in actuallity what happend within his mindscape caused an influx of information to run through his mind. So while it didnt look like it, naruto was seeing multiple images of being called hollows fight battles for supremacy within a world called Hueco Mundo. The next few images were of an army of arrancar, battling against believe it or not, shinigami! They didnt look scary but each one arrancar and shinigami alike had powers of their own.

Next he saw a orange haired teen fighting with a white haired man with the same clothing as Other naruto except different colors, next to a giant skeleton with a lava mote around it. He then found out that they were fighting in hell and that the Will of Hell started to converge on the teen and as it looked like he died he was given Hell's blessing and granted a slight power boost to win against hokuto and once again chain him to the deepest recesses of hell.

More and more images passed through his mind, mainly revolving around his clan and how some were able to meet with their inner spirit and forge a sword of said spirit. Although he did notice that none of them were able to unlock the next stage of their hollow powers, which was the ability to use their swords powers, all the uzumaki had unlocked so far had been to recieve a sword that could not break, and could cut through anything.

He then saw that the power of the hollow's was called reitsu, which was the spiritual aspect of chakra. Unleashing this power upon weaker foes caused a large pressure to weigh on ones enemies and naruto felt that would be of good use in the future, which was evident by the smirk on his face as his eyes still moved swiftly around within his eye sockets.

And finally as the last image of a specteral wolf with a large grin, which he knew was a happy one seeing as he has seen kyuubi smile a few times in fox form and knew the difference between a smirk and a grin.

Comming to, naruto looked around and rubbed his eyes furiously as they felt dry as hell!

_'Well that was weird, i guess i am a hollow/arrancar and have awoken my powers farther than any uzumaki in history so far... huh? What the fuck?' _Thought naruto, and then saw another bright light that hurt his eyes once again.

Looking to the source of where the light originated naruto saw a deadly katana. It looked slightly like that orange haired teens bankai, but the chain coming out of the hilt was a dark blackish red, with a few metle spikes coming out of each chain link. And instead of the diamond shapes on the hilt being redish, they were a dark navy blue.

Naruto found it strange that there was no sheath for the katana like his own sword, but then when he went to go grab it the sword pulsed with energy and then disappeared. He look on astonished that the sword had disappeared as quickly as it had come and gone, but felt he shouldnt be surprised if hollows and multiple shinigami were real, what else could b more shocking? He knew the kyuubi was a female, so unless someone told him that the sky was actually green, then he felt nothing could surprise him now.

Naruto then walked out of his room to see when the preliminaries would be and was told that he had five more hours until the battles would begin in the middle of the day.

Satisfied with this answer naruto walked back to his room and proceded to meditate and try and contact kyuubi again to tell her all he had learned. For some reason he couldn't do that when he had tried to talk to kyuubi on the way to the tower. Fearing the worst naruto went to sleep as soon as possible to hopefully wind up in his sewer of a mindscape but instead met his hollow like self and arrived upside down and walking on clouds... yeah weird still.

Closing his eyes while assuming a meditative possition on the cot in his room naruto proceded to concintrate on being calm and remaining still. But once he felt like he was being pulled into his mindscape something seemed to be blocking him from doing so. Getting frustrated naruto proceded to try concintrating harder. In doing so he unconciously drew upon his hollow reitsu/spiritual energy.

The five pronged seal that orochimaru had put upon naruto was ever so slowly unable to take the dark power pushing against its bindings of the young man. Until finally naruto's seal made a slight 'hissssss' and the seal orochimaru planted on naruto disolved away into a fine black mist that dispersed within the air as it came out of naruto's orange jumpsuit.

Thinking that concintrating harder had helped naruto could feel the bloackade fade away and went back to meditating. This proved correct because he could feel the pull of his mind on his body and slowly drifted off...

**MINDSCAPE: sewer version~~~~~******

Opening his eyes once again for probably the seventh time in one day naruto found himself right infront of kyuubi's cage and ankle deep in cool water.

"Hey kyuubi-chan," said naruto, smiling as he waved to the giant nine tailed demon fox infront of him.

Kyuubi had been sleeping ever since orochimaru blocked of her chakra from naruto, and had yet to wake up. But hearing her jailor call upon her she opened one giant blood red eye and smiled ever so slightly.

"**Hello Naruto-kun, i see you have unlocked your bloodline. I have to say, i have always enjoyed being sealed into you uzumaki, although i would have prefered to be free at least my hosts are strong willed and able to even surpass my power if they had unlocked their powers fully. I knew you could do what your family could not, and am truly happy for you,"** said kyuubi, looking at naruto and still smiling seeing as even though his life wasnt the best, he was by far her favorite uzumaki. He was a calm individual unlike his ancestors who were hot headed and brash. And he was a natural born prankster, using his smart mind to come up with the most elaborate and hilarious of pranks. He was a man in her eyes for what he has done so far in life and keeps impressing her still.

"Hahahah, thanks kyuubi-chan, praise from one such as you is always welcome," said naruto, slightly embarressed but happy.

**"Yes well thats good and all but unless you have anything to say i would like to get back to resting..."** sighed kyuubi, seeing as since she has been sealed into three hosts within the past 120 some years back to back all she could do was sleep, stretch, and on few occasions talk to her hosts. She over time grew a habit of sleeping almost at all times, unless her hosts had something truly dire to talk about or needed her power to help them.

"Ummm, not really... just had a couple things i wanted to know..." said naruto, who wanted to talk to kyuubi about bringing out his hollow powers to the fullest, and had a very good idea on how he would do so if she proved to be able to do what he had in mind.

**"Well you can ask me later Naruto-kun, it seems it is time for your preliminaries to begin, so you must go. I'll keep the mental link open so you may ask questions that you have,"** said kyuubi, closing the one eye she had open seeing as she could rest while talking to naruto when he leaves.

"Alright kyuubi-chan," said naruto, a frown marring his face seeing as he wished that he didnt have to go so soon. He thought he had five or so hours till the preliminaries but he guessed that something with his mindscape was tampered with. Because normally he could be in here for over a day and only a hour would go by. He would have to fix his mindscape when he had the free time.

Looking at kyuubi he waved over his shoulder as he walked away, slowly turning transparent until he dissapeared...

*******~~~~******* scene change-

Ever so slowly naruto's azure eyes shone through as he opened them. Stretching out his back as he got up naruto worked out the stiff joints in his body from staying in one spot and one possition for so long.

Walking out of his room in the tower he saw sasuke walk out of his room and both proceded to walk into the towers stadium. Sakura was already there and so were the rest of the other teams that passed. {same teams as canon passed the forest of death}

Naruto and sasuke both lined up on either side of sakura facing toward the hokage, who finally told them the meaning of the chunnin exams. After which genma asked if he could take over from there and sarutobi gave him a subtle nod, allowing genma to speak.

"Alright everyone! My name is genma and i will be the proctor for this portion of the exam. Seeing as to many passed the first portion of the exam we took into account that at the least more than five teams would pass the second stage. This assumption prooved correct as the first three teams arrived. Anbu later reported that more teams were comming toward the tower and so to weed out the weaker competition and since there are still to many combatants, we set up the preliminary round. As hokage-sama said, this exam is like a false war. In this exam you may show off your abilities if you go on to the final stage of the exams and may possibly recieve the title of chunnin. Who ever wins their match in here will be able to show off more of their skill infront of their respective daimyo's and may bring more business to their village. Now that that simple matter is cleared up is there anyone that would like to quit now?" Asked genma, his vision panning across the chunnin hopeful's. {Yes people, he isn't sick, but he also isnt dating yugao... ^.~}

Kabuto raised his hand and gave his half assed excuse, walking back through the door where they had entered.

"Alright, seeing as he forfeited no one has to battle a second time. Would the participants please walk up the stairs that lead to the second level and stand by their respective sensei's, while waiting for the screen on the far end up the stadium to show us who will battle who." Said genma, remaining in the middle of the stadium as the teams that passed the second stage of the exam walked up the steps to their respective teachers.

The large screen within the stadium then processed through all the names of the current chunnin hopeful's in the arena and would decide the first two fights.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi**

"Would uchiha sasuke, and yoroi please come down to the center of the arena..." said genma.

Seeing who sasuke was fighting naruto couldn't care less who won. The Uchiha was a waste of his time so if he lost it just proved to naruto that sasuke was the largest waste of space he would ever know.

_'Alright kyuubi-chan, i got time to discuss what i was thinking of after i saw everything from my uzumaki heritage. You up kyuubi-chan?' _ Waiting for an answer naruto observed sasuke get beat around and have his chakra stolen. Naruto's answer to his question was a large sigh from kyuubi and a 'yes im up'.

_'Good, i just have one question... can you open a gate to hell...'_ on the outside naruto had the most serious face anyone had ever seen seeing as his question was of the utmost importance. He recieved a long pregnant silance from kyuubi that lasted long enough for him to see sasuke win his fight by using a edited version of lee's taijutsu style. He contomplated asking his question again seeing as two more fights, one between shikamaru and kin, and one against sakura and ino.

_**'...yes, but why?'**_ Asked kyuubi, wondering why her young companion even wanted anything to do with hell? The hell he had seen was the old version, with only four levels. Now a days it had nine and she was the queen of it all. The Will of Hell had been upgraded, they all now had dark red skin, and pitch black skulls, along with the change of the Will's of Hell, the added levels proved to be a good addition. The 5th, 6th, and 7th levels of hell were where the evil souls resided, being tormented by the Will's of Hell over and over always reborn, never able to join the grave yard of bad souls in the 4th level. The 8th and 9th levels were where kyuubi had personally tortured the most evil and heinous of criminals by commanding skeletons litered across the ground to tear and claw them apart ever so slowly.

So why the hell would he want to have anything to do with the nine levels of hell?

_'In the images and information i received with the awakening of my bloodline i saw that the orange haired teen had powers similar to mine. And learned that the miasma brought out his hollow side, making him transform if he drew upon his power and the longer he stayed the more his power rose. Wouldn't the same principle apply to me? I mean i may have just gotten my powers but if i went there and stayed for a while wouldn't my hollow powers rise to the surface so i could learn to control it?'_ His explanation took a while and he completely missed neji try to kill hinata, having said girl get saved at the last second, and the fight between a guy with extreme flexability and konkuro. But he did hear choji forfeit against dosu instead of fighting. Naruto figured either he was scared, or just knew he couldn't win.

**'You know... thats actually a smart idea. But to be able to open a gate to hell we would need to be far away from the living, seeing as i will need to put a barrier around it to stop things from entering or leaving besides just you. We will have to wait for a point in time in which you can leave for an extended period of time. Until then just focus on your exams okay?'** Said kyuubi, truly surprised by naruto's question and amazed at the simple yet genious idea. If he could stay in hell for a week at the least he would be able to learn how to control his powers, and get some more fighting experience by using the sinners of hell as test dummies, and fighting the Will of Hell for his life. The chains of hell that would bind him may be a problem but with kyuubi inside of him she would be able to negate that or find a way around it. She would think more on it later.

_'Alright, thanks kyuubi-chan, i really want to see the full extent of my bloodline.' _ Said naruto, cutting the mental link for the time and paying attention just in time to see temari have tenten land on her fan hearing an audible cry of pain come from the weapons user.

**Naruto uzumaki vs. Kiba inuzuka**

"Woo hoo! We got the dead last akamaru! This is going to be easy!" Said kiba to his canine. Jumping over the railing and getting to the middle of the stadium. Looking as arrogant and cocky as ever.

"Hmph, he wishes." Said naruto, walking down the steps of the stadium and proceded to the middle of the room to fight the mutt and his dog.

"Are both combatants ready? Hajime!" Said genma, not even caring if they weren't ready.

Kiba quickly charged at naruto and tried to punch him but naruto blocked it with the sheath of his sword, katana still inside. Naruto saw no point in drawing his blade seeing as kiba wasn't worth the effort.

Naruto did a quick kick to kiba's side after he blocked the bunch abd kiba went sailing. Naruto's new found strength causing kiba to go flying into the wall of the stadium, the furthest one away from the hokage's position.

Kiba groaned as he slowly came out of his indentation within the wall, growling as he finally landed on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth ever so slightly.

"Akamaru, come!" Said kiba, feeding his dog a small brown pill and had everyone watch as akamaru's fur turned a dark red and then poofed into an exact replica of kiba. Both companions ran toward naruto on all fours.

"Fang over fang!" Said kiba as he and akamaru jumped into the air and spun as fast as possible at naruto.

Naruto looked on with boredom and waiting until the last second before moving out of the way. Watching as kiba and his dog crashed into the ground of the arena and caused a large amount of dust to accumulate where they had landed.

Taking this opportunity to jump into the dust naruto quickly kicked one of the kiba's and then swung his katana still within its sheath and hit the other kiba in the opposite direction as the one he had kicked.

Both kiba's came sailing out of the middle of the dust cloud and were smashed against the walls but instead of getting stuck into the wall, they hit the walls and slowly slid down it.

Turns out that the one he had kicked was kiba, and the one he had smacked with his sheath was akamaru. Both had been hurt but you could see the bruises and blood come out of his mouth on kiba who was unconcious, but akamaru was able to stand on shakey legs. The little dog proceded to walk slowly over to kiba which probably took a lot of will and focus.

Akamaru arrived where kiba was at and licked his cheek and then went on to fall down beside his master, unconcious.

Naruto admired akamaru's loyalty, even to be able to withstand a cocky mutt like kiba.

"Winner, Naruto uzumaki!" Said genma, then motioning for the stand by medics to take kiba to the hospital to check up on him. Taking him away on a stretcher along with his dog upon his chest.

The next two matches were of gaara and lee, but before garaa could kill lee, his sensei came in to prevent it and took his young charge away from the blood thristy ichibi jinchurriki, rushing to the konoha hospital.

The last match to occur was zaku vs. Shino, which shino proved to be to smart and strategic for zaku in the end and caused the air holes in his arms to rupture.

The winners of each round then lined up in front of the hokage as he asked each final round participants to draw a slip of paper from a box that anko brought to each person.

"Now announce your numbers so that we may pair you up against each other to make a schedule for the finals." Said sarutobi, waiting for ibiki to write down who would fight who on a sheet of paper with empty brackets.

"I got 7." Said konkuro, not caring.

"4..." said gaara, speaking as little as possible.

"I got 5." Said temari, excited to know who her competition was.

"Ugh, i got 6." Said shikamaru, hating that he had to fight a girl once again.

"I got 1." Said neji, anger still present within his eyes.

"I recieved 8." Said shino.

"And i got number 3." Said Naruto, bored and not threatend at all as gaara stared intently at him, a blood thirsty smirk forming upon his face.

"So that leaves sasuke with number 2, this is how the matches will go." Said ibiki, holding up the paper to show who fights who.

_**Neji vs. Sasuke - round 1**_

_**Naruto vs. Gaara - round 2**_

_**Temari vs. Shikamaru - round 3**_

_**konkuro vs. Shino - round 4**_

After the fighters got a good look at the line up the hokage decided to speak up.

"I thank you for comming to this exam and congradulate you on making it this far. Since it will take a while for most the daimyo's to get here and which ever kage's want to attend, you each will have one month to train and hone your skills to show the audiance what you and your village are made of. You may leave now." Said sarutobi, getting up from his chair and shunshining to his office to begin more paper work that he knew had grown while he had been over seeing the preliminaries.

... '_Perfect/_**Perfect'** thought both naruto and kyuubi with wide grins on their faces as naruto was escorted out of the tower and out of the forest.

_**Sooooo? What do you guys think? This took a whole day to make seeing as its on my phone so yeah :/. And a shit load is going on in my town and i needed something to keep my mind off of whats going on.**_

_**I know my spelling probably failed epically but i dont have spell check on this phone so yeah :/**_

_**But im back and as long as i have my phone {and im not playing mw3 on xbox live ^.^} i will update when i have the time and desire.**_

_**I know i changed a lot of the matches, and order, but thats my desicion :P ja ne people!**_

_**DS**_

_**If anyone knows how to upload a document from quickoffice on a Samsung stratosphere.**_

_**Like the part where you do ".doc" or ".docx" it would be a great help.**_


End file.
